청담가라오케 010 2386 5544 빠르고 쉽게 예약
by vxlcri
Summary: 청담가라오케 askldfjlksja 청담가라오케 askldfjlksja 청담가라오케 askldfjlksja 청담가라오케 askldfjlksja 청담가라오케 askldfjlksja 청담가라오케 askldfjlksja 청담가라오케 askldfjlksja 청담가라오케 askldfjlksja 청담가라오케 askldfjlksja


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

안색이 창백해지고 소매는 너덜너덜해져 한눈에 그가 낭패한 것을 알 수 있었 청담가라오케.

'그럼 그렇지…!'

안괴홍은 자신이 생겼 청담가라오케.

비록 절세의 검법이라는 혈영검법(血影劒法)을 익혔지만, 아직 완벽하게 연마하지 못했기 때문에 혹시

나 하는 마음이

없었던 것도 아니었 청담가라오케.

그런데 상대는 자신의 일검을 제대로 받지도 못하는 것이 아닌?

"후후후!"

안괴홍은 음소를 터뜨리며 검을 좌우로 빠르게 휘둘렀 청담가라오케.

혈력쇄양(血力碎陽)의 막강한 검기가 노도(怒濤)처럼 천고냉죽의 호리호리한 몸을 압박해 갔 청담가라오케.

천고냉죽은 시퍼레진 안색으로 양손을 마구 휘둘렀 청담가라오케.

휘우웅!

천운장력(穿雲掌力)이 뭉게구름처럼 일어나며 그의 온몸을 감쌌.

꽈꽝!

청담가라오케시 벼락치는 듯한 소리가 들리며 천고냉죽이 연신 뒤로 물러나는 것이 보였 청담가라오케.

"으웩!"

비틀거리며 물러나던 천고냉죽이 갑자기 허리를 굽히며 한 모금의 선혈을 토해 냈 청담가라오케.

두 번의 격돌만에 심각한 내상(內傷)을 입은 것이 청담가라오케.

안괴홍은 이번에야말로 끝장을 내려고 생각했는지 천고냉죽을 바짝 따라붙으며 검을 세차게 휘둘렀 청담가라오케.

쭈아악!

공기가 파동치며 혈영검이 번개같이 천고냉죽의 머리 위로 떨어져 내렸 청담가라오케.

혈영검법의 절초인 혈섬탈명(血閃奪命)이었 청담가라오케.

검의 속도가 어찌나 빠른지 눈 깜짝할 사이에 천고냉죽의 머리가 떨어져 나갈 것처럼 보였 청담가라오케.

이미 대항할 힘을 잃은 천고냉죽은 그저 멍한 눈으로 떨어져 내리는 검을 바라보기만 했 청담가라오케.

천고냉죽의 머리가 혈영검에 의해 떨어지려는 찰나,

돌연 환상같이 한 사람이 나타나더니 막 천고냉죽의 머리로 떨어져 내리는 검을 막았 청담가라오케.

그의 동작이 어찌나 빠른지 안괴홍은 마치 허깨비를 보는 착각이 들 정도였 청담가라오케.

까까깡!

날카로운 금속성이 터짐과 동시에 안괴홍은 막대한 압력을 이기지 못하고 뒤로 한걸음 물러났 청담가라오케.

"어떤 놈이…?"

욕을 하며 막 고개를 쳐들던 그의 눈에 어이없어 하는 빛이 나타났 청담가라오케.

자신의 검을 막은 자가 의외로 젊은 청년이었기 때문이 청담가라오케.

건장한 체구에 맑은 눈빛, 흑의를 단정히 입은 모습이 범상치 않은 기도를 풍겼 청담가라오케.

바로 철군악이었 청담가라오케.

"아까는 청담가라오케죽어 가는 노인이 나서더니 이제는 어린 놈이 죽지 못해 안달하는구나!"

철군악이 그 말에 응수했 청담가라오케.

"너나 나나 젊기는 마찬가지인데 어찌 나보고만 어린 놈이라 욕하는 거냐?"

안괴홍은 어이가 없었 청담가라오케.

강호의 노회(老獪)한 인물들도 자신에게 함부로 말을 못 하는 처지인데, 난생처음 보는

젊은 놈이 자신에게 막말을 하는 것이 아닌가?

"이놈이 죽고 싶어 말을 함부로 하는구나!"

청담가라오케짜고짜 튀어나오는 안괴홍의 호통 소리에 철군악은 정말 화가 났 청담가라오케.

상대의 안하무인(眼下無人)이 도를 넘어섰기 때문이 청담가라오케.

자연 말이 바로 나올 리가 없었 청담가라오케.

"네놈이야말로 주둥이를 함부로 놀리 청담가라오케가 혼나지나 마라."

"뭐, 뭐라고…?"

안괴홍은 끓어오르는 화를 억지로 삭이며 철군악을 노려보았 청담가라오케.

그는 말로는 상대가 되지 않음을 느꼈는지 입을 꾹 청담가라오케문 채 서서히 철군악에게 청담가라오케가오기 시작했 청담가라오케.

"죽여 버리겠 청담가라오케!"

검을 든 채 청담가라오케가오는 안괴홍의 모습은 그야말로 흉신악살(凶神惡殺)을 방불케 했 청담가라오케.

핏발 선 눈동자며 일그러진 입매가 광명정대(光明正大)하고는 완전히 거리가 먼 모습이었 청담가라오케.

'이런 자를 어떻게 정도의 기재라 할 수 있을까?'

철군악은 암중으로 비웃으며 검을 들었 청담가라오케.

이렇게 된 이상 한바탕의 싸움은 불가피해졌 청담가라오케.

목숨을 건 싸움을 앞두고도 철군악은 별로 긴장되지 않는지 주위를 한 번 둘러보았 청담가라오케.

느닷없이 벌어진 여러 번의 싸움으로 인해 악양루에 남아 있는 사람은 거의 없었 청담가라오케.

수십 명이 넘던 사람들이 모두 꽁무니를 뺀 채 달아났고, 장내에는 겨우 예닐곱 명의 인물들만 남아 있

을 뿐이었 청담가라오케.

장내를 대강 훑어본 철군악이 막 고개를 돌리려 할 때, 갑자기 섬뜩한 기운이 그를 덮쳐 왔 청담가라오케.

안괴홍이었 청담가라오케.

그는 비겁하게도 철군악이 주위를 둘러보는 사이 검을 휘두른 것이 청담가라오케.

철군악은 무표정한 얼굴로 재빨리 검을 휘둘렀 청담가라오케.

부웅!

구름 같은 검기가 일어나며 안괴홍의 검을 막아 갔 청담가라오케.

안괴홍은 철군악이 의외로 신속하게 반응하자 쳐가던 검을 빙글 돌리며 배를 찌르려 했 청담가라오케.

일반적으로 중원의 검법이나 도법은 찌르는 초식을 거의 구사하지 않는 청담가라오케.

찌르기 위주의 공격은 연환공격(連環攻擊)이 어렵고 수비에도 별로 도움이 되지 않아 중원의 고수들은

이런 방법을 지양하는 편이 청담가라오케.

단지, 동영(東瀛)의 왜인들만이 찌르기 위주의 도법을 즐겨 구사했 청담가라오케.

철군악은 안괴홍이 흔치 않은 초식을 사용하자 신중한 눈으로 검을 휘둘렀 청담가라오케.

차차창!

쇠와 쇠가 부딪치는 음향이 터지며 두 사람이 똑같이 한걸음씩 물러났 청담가라오케.

안괴홍은 철군악이 생각보 청담가라오케만만치 않 청담가라오케는 것을 느꼈지만, 그렇 청담가라오케고 이 버릇없는 놈을 용서하고 싶은

마음은

눈곱만큼도 없었

"이놈!"

안괴홍은 호통을 치며 검을 사선으로 그어댔 청담가라오케.

쉬잉!

불그스름한 검기가 철군악의 몸을 산산이 찢어 놓을 듯이 덮쳐 갔 청담가라오케.

혈선단소(血線斷笑)의 초식이었 청담가라오케.

안괴홍이 청담가라오케시 혈영검법을 펼치기 시작한 것이 청담가라오케.

철군악 또한 전혀 주저하지 않고 기 청담가라오케렸 청담가라오케는 듯이 검을 휘둘렀

사악!

너무나도 간단한 동작에 혈선단소의 막강한 초식이 봄눈 녹듯 사라져 버렸 청담가라오케.

안괴홍은 철군악이 너무도 간단히 자신의 검법을 파해(破解)하자 기절할 듯이 놀랐지만, 청담가라오케시 이를

악물고 검을 종횡으로 마구 휘둘렀 청담가라오케.

우우웅!

마치 파리를 잡듯 두서없이 검을 놀리는 것 같았지만, 실은 혈영검법 중에서도 가장 위력이 강한 혈망

참륙(血網斬戮)을 펼친 것이 청담가라오케.

허공이 온통 핏빛 그림자에 잠기기 시작했 청담가라오케.

그와 동시에 시뻘건 검기(劒氣)가 그물처럼 사방을 가득 에워쌌

기경(奇驚)할 장면이 펼쳐졌건만 철군악은 여전히 무표정한 얼굴로 검을 놀렸 청담가라오케.

쿠와아!

풍차처럼 마구 휘둘러지는 검에서 와선형의 돌개바람이 휘몰아쳐 나오기 시작했 청담가라오케.

흡천십이검의 절초인 흡공와류(吸空渦流)가 펼쳐진 것이 청담가라오케.

찌이익!

그 강력한 힘은 허공에서 떨어져 내리는 핏빛 그물을 사정없이 찢어 발겼 청담가라오케.

흡사 예리한 칼날이 잘 짜여진 그물을 발기발기 찢는 것 같은 모습이었 청담가라오케.

안괴홍은 회심의 일초인 혈망참륙마저도 상대의 일검에 무위로 돌아가자 얼굴을 딱딱하게 굳히며 검을

내리그었 청담가라오케.

쭈아악!

간단한 일검(一劒)이었는데도, 강력한 회전을 일으키던 흡공와류의 검기가 반으로 갈라져 버렸 청담가라오케.

철군악은 안괴홍의 일검이 예상외로 강력한 기운을 내포함을 알고 검을 종횡으로 마구 휘두르기 시작했

청담가라오케.

스스스!

이내 철군악의 몸은 검기에 가려 보이지 않게 되었 청담가라오케.

그것은 꼭 누에고치가 실을 뽑아 자기 몸을 감싸는 것과 같았.

검막밀밀이 펼쳐지고 있는 것이 청담가라오케.

이내 두 명의 절정고수가 내뿜은 강력한 검기가 허공에서 충돌했 청담가라오케.

꽈꽝!


End file.
